Duty Is As Heavy As A Mountain
by darksam8
Summary: Harry disappeared from the wizarding world after his parents were killed, he's now back after being drawn to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament, he's got experience, skill, and a fierce determination to not fall into Dumbledore's 'greater good' schemes. Harry/Hermione/Ginny


Duty Is As Heavy As A Mountain

A/N: Hey guys this is my fist story that I'm actually going to try publishing so please review and leave constructive criticism. This story will contain graphic depictions of violence and possibly some lemons and coarse language, you have been warned.

The Harry Potter universe belongs to J. , I'm just messing around with my own plot.

~~Albus Dumbledore~~

As I finished instructing the young Mr. Krum to the antechamber where the champions were to meet a most peculiar thing happened: the goblet of fire flared up in a jet of blue flames. Instinctively I reached out into the flames and pulled out a folded slip of paper. As I unfolded it I wondered why a fourth champion was being drawn as Ms. Delacour, Mr. Krum and Mr. Diggory were all currently waiting for him in the improvised champion room. Once the paper was unfolded I looked at the name in surprise, my mouth opening slightly as the students started to whisper amongst themselves. "Harry Potter!"

This was all it took for the great hall to erupt into hushed debates, Harry Potter has been missing since the day 'died' along with the dark lord. His corpse as well as his parents wands were all missing from the cottage in Godric's Hollow when Hagrid had gotten that day the wizarding world had been overjoyed to hear that Voldemort was dead but little did they know he had come back, possessing Quirrell 3 years ago and then as a horcrux controlling Ginerva Weasley. Luckily I had managed to lay those plans to waste but it was only a matter of time before he came back completely.

As I was thinking the noise in the great hall got louder and when I glanced down it seemed that a small blue orb was forming in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. A mumbled voice could be heard coming from it but it was getting louder as if it were getting closer. As the orb got larger we could hear the voice more distinctly: "... to HC it seems I have been trapped in a n international portkey, you've lost all long range support from the southeastern position, do not retreat through there. Out. ...Yes sergeant I want you to activate protocol No Man Left Behind code black, prepare for heavy spellfire. Out."

The students had fallen silent, the professors standing in duelling position pointing their wands at the expanding ball of magic.

Then, all at once the ball collapsed revealing a young man in full military garb with a rifle shouldered and pistols in chest and thigh holsters. Alastor and Severus shot spells at the man, spinning away he shot twice hitting Severus in the hand while Alastor cast a shield in time. Severus screamed as Poppy rushed to the injured potions master while Alastor kept shooting stunners at the man. No one understood what had happened as multiple female screams rang out in the hall.

~~Harry Potter~~

It had begun about 15 minutes ago during a high risk intervention in Oregon against a fanatic cult. They had barricaded themselves in their church after having wired the whole thing up to blow with RXX (restricted experimental explosive). I'd been covering the southeast side of the church as well as any neighbouring fields from a water tower with my M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle when I was suddenly hooked behind the navel by the familiar feeling of a portkey, I alerted my team and awaited arrival.

After what felt like a few minutes I realised a portkey taking so long could only be international. I radioed my team asking for the launch of a rescue protocol and checked my weapons. Upon arrival I was targeted by two spells, a binding curse from scar face and a blasting curse from greasy, I spun out of the way and took aim. I shot two rounds of 7.62 NATO, the first hit true and pretty much tore the hand off of the grease ball and the second was stopped by a kinetic barrier. I was impressed, high level magic there, Fuck...

As scar head kept shooting stunners at me I slung my DMR onto my back, pulled out my FN Five-seveN, lunged to the blue and bronze table and grabbed probably a young girl. As i manoeuvred her in front of me like a point shield the hall fell silent apart for the quiet sobbing of the girl I had grabbed and the harsh noise of my slide racking back to slide a bullet into the chamber and the safety disengaging.

"Nobody move!" I shouted as the teachers levelled their wands away from the girl. "I have no intentions of hurting anyone least of all this girl, I was portkeyed here against my will and immediately assaulted! As long as nobody draws their wands everything will be fine. Now you, I said waving to the headmaster with my pistol, Albus Dumbledore if I'm not mistaken, would you please explain as to why I am here. You have 5 minutes before a squad of Navy Seals magic division comes tearing into here wards or no wards unless I cal it off." At my threat the headmaster paled slightly and began: "Now now Harry..."

~~Albus Dumbledore~~

"Now now Harry, I'm sure we need not go through such unpleasantries, surely you can find it in your heart to let young Ginny here go" I said calmly gesturing towards Ginerva.

"4 minutes and 30 seconds Albus" was his cold reply serving only to anger Minerva and Fillius further

"And you there, the one with military background, stop weaving that flash rune immediately before someone gets shot" he drawled as he shifted his aim to Alastor Moody.

"Ah, ok then. Well you see Harry the Hogwarts school of witchcraft is currently holding the tri-wizard championship and the goblet of fire gave out your name as a fourth champion which shocked everyone. If your name is drawn you must participate or lose your magic, thus to stop anyone from being picked without their knowledge there is a failsafe where any person outside of the room the cup is in will get teleported to it. This is all a misunderstanding and i think Ginny here should be let go"

At this he nodded and released Ginerva and the great hall let out a breath it didn't know it was keeping in.

~~Harry Potter~~

" I am truly sorry Ms. Weasley for the events that transpired tonight and I hope you will find it within yourself to forgive me." I whispered soothingly to the young girl before pulling out a syringe from a side pocket and jabbing her in the neck with it. As I lay her unconscious body on the ground I heard voices scream abuse at me before the owner of the three voices barrelled towards me stopping only when I pointed my pistol to Ginny's head

"Stop, I mean her no harm and I have administered a field drug designed by the army to reduce the chance of mental trauma especially in hostages after their rescue, she'll wake up in three hours." I turned away and tapped my comm unit:

"This is Harry Potter to Hecate's Children, call off the code black... I am in a secured location with no hostile and civilian children Trapp! We are not bombing the place for fucks sakes! Engage protocol Haven and tell squad 1 to get the hell over here... Yes I'm bloody sure! I'm in the UK until further notice and I need a full squad, establish a transportation arrival point on the quidditch field... No I cannot ward it myself i have a class 2 mutilation on my hands now move your ass Trapp or I'll fucking move it for you!"

I fell quiet after the screaming match with my second in command realising the students were still here and debating in hushed whispers.

"Alright everybody attention please! I am effectively taking charge as I outrank old Albus here in this situation, this caused a great deal more murmurs. All 5th years and bellow are to leave, go to sleep, do homework whatever. 6th and 7th years are to remain along with the foreign students, everybody link arms and form a chain that ends with me" after a few seconds of nothing I shouted again. "Well get a bloody move on!"

This led to my orders being executed after a short nod from Dumbledore. As the last student of the chain lay his arm on Dumbledore's and him on my shoulder I knelt next the greasy dude's mangled arm stump and nudged the healer said before chanting in Greek. After a minute or so of this a bright flash illuminated the room and all but a handful of students and Dumbledore fell to their knees, most of them spent of half their magical reserves but in front of me lay an uninjured arm.

As I started to walk away from the head table I nodded and gestured to Dumbledore, "Let's take this outside."


End file.
